Recon-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 6, Episode 8: Recon-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 Jin stepped in a bear trap and hurt his leg in this season's episode "What Kate Does." Claire rescued Jin, dressed his wounds and brought him to her hovel in the jungle. Claire and Locke went to the Temple and warned the Others to either join Locke's group or die in this season's episode "Sundown." Jin has been separated from his wife, Sun since the Season 4 episode "There's No Place Like Home." Jin and Sun have been searching for each other for over three years. Locke turned into the smoke monster and killed everyone who stayed in the Temple. The people arriving have chosen to join Locke. Kate has not seen Sawyer since they were at the DHARMA barracks in this season's episode "What Kate Does." Sawyer left the Temple grieving over Juliet's death. Kate followed him and tried to bring him back but he rejected her and later joined Locke. ---- This is not a flashback or a flash-forward. It is a flash "sideways." It presents what would have happened if Oceanic Flight 815 never crashed but landed safely in Los Angeles. On the island Sawyer was revealed to be a con man, as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Confidence Man." This is the pigeon drop con which Sawyer has used on many occasions. In the pigeon drop con a "mark" is convinced to lend money in hopes of getting a larger sum of money but then the con man runs off with the cash. Sawyer likes to use a fake investment to lure in attractive, rich women. Sawyer also used the pigeon drop on Cassidy and scored over $600,000, as seen in the Season 2 episode, "The Long Con." Cassidy fell in love with Sawyer and eventually gave birth to his daughter as revealed in the Season 3 episode "Every Man for Himself." "LaFleur" is one of Sawyer's con names. On the island, Sawyer used "LaFleur" as a member of the DHARMA Initiative. This is Miles, who came to the island on Charles Widmore's freighter. This is a flash sideways difference Sawyer is a cop, not a con man. Act 2 Claire has lived alone on the island for over three years. Claire was separated from her son, Aaron whom Kate was raising off the island. Kate returned to the island so she could reunite Claire with her son. Sayid killed the Temple master, Dogen allowing the smoke monster to enter the Temple. Locke is the black smoke in human form. Locke is speaking to Zack and Emma survivors of Oceanic 815. The Others abducted Zach and Emma soon after they crashed on the island, as seen in the Season 2 episode, "The Other 48 Days." Kate saw Jack and Hurley on their way to Jacob's lighthouse. Jack wanted Kate to come with him but Kate declined because she wanted to find Claire. ---- James Ford is Sawyer's real name. "Sawyer" is the alias Anthony Cooper used to swindle James's family out of their money. Even in the flash sideways James is still obsessively hunting the man responsible for the death of his parents. In the island story James adopted the nickname "Sawyer," as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Confidence Man." Anthony Cooper is John Locke's father. Cooper was brought to the island and help prisoner by the Others. James discovered Cooper's identity and killed him as seen in the Season 3 episode, "The Brig." ---- This is the first time that Locke has admitted out loud that he is the smoke monster. Sawyer first saw the smoke monster in the Season 4 episode "The Shape of Things to Come." The monster attacked the freighter's mercenary team at the DHARMA barracks. ---- Hydra island is a smaller island a few miles off the main island. It is where Sawyer, Kate and Jack were held prisoner by the Others. The DHARMA Initiative build their zoological research facility there and called it the Hydra station. Ajira Flight 316 landed on Hydra island as seen in the Season 5 episode, "Namaste." In the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident" Locke told Richard Alpert that Richard would need to "deal with" the Ajira passengers. Act 3 This is Charlotte Lewis. On the island, she was a member of the science team from the freighter. Charlotte was born on the island when her parents were members of the DHARMA Initiative. Charlotte dug up the remains of the polar bear in the Tunisian desert. The bear was wearing a collar from the DHARMA Initiative, as seen in the Season 3 episode, "Confirmed Dead." On the island Charlotte had feelings for Daniel Faraday a physicist on her team, as seen in the Season 5 Premiere, "Because You Left." Charlotte had a contentious relationship with James who referred to Charlotte by the nickname "Ginger." In the island story Charlotte died during the time flashes as seen in the Season 5 episode "This Place Is Death." ---- The books on the dresser Watership down, A Wrinkle in Time and Lancelot are all books Sawyer read on the island. This is James as a young boy with his parents. This is James's case binder on Anthony "Sawyer" Cooper. ---- These are the polar bear cages where Sawyer and Kate were held prisoner. This is the main Hydra station building. This is the dress that Ben made Kate wear in the Season 3 Premiere "A Tale of Two Cities." Kate and Sawyer consummated their relationship in these cages, as seen in the Season 3 episode, "I Do." ---- Kate came back to find Claire and now that she has done that Kate wants to get off the island. Dogen explained that Sayid, like Claire has been "infected" and "claimed." A darkness has grown within both of them. ---- This is the Ajira plane that brought the Oceanic 6 back to the island as seen in the Season 5 episodes "316" and "Namaste." When Sawyer and Kate were imprisoned here the Others forced them to help build a runway as seen in the Season 3 episode "The Glass Ballerina." The runway allowed Frank Lapidus to land the plane on Hydra island with relative safety. These are bodies of Ajira passengers. They survived the emergency landing and the cause of their deaths is unknown. Act 4 James was in Sydney tracking down a lead on Anthony Cooper. James returned on Oceanic 815, as seen in this season's premiere episode, "LA X." ---- Zoe's story sounds very familiar to Sawyer's experience. ---- Kate did have an enemy she needed to hate the U.S. Marshal who pursued and arrested her, as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Tabula Rasa." The real John Locke was killed by Ben in LA as seen in the Season 5 episode "The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham." This "resurrected" Locke is actually the Man in Black and the smoke monster taking the form of Locke. ---- The pilot, Frank Lapidus, was last seen at the survivors' old beach camp with Jack, Hurley, Sun, Ben, Miles, and Ilana in the previous episode, "Dr. Linus." Sawyer survived the Oceanic 815 crash over three years ago. This is Seamus, part of Zoe's team. They came to the island on the submarine with Charles Widmore. Act 5 He is not referring to John Locke who is dead. He is referring to who he was before he took the form of John Lock. The portable pylon is part of a sonic fence and used to keep the smoke monster out as seen in the Season 3 episode, "Left Behind." This is the submarine that Charles Widmore and his team used to come to the island, as seen in the previous episode, "Dr. Linus." The DHARMA Initiative had a submarine they used to get to and from the island. Sawyer and Juliet were onboard the sub ready to leave the island for the mainland until Kate talked them into staying as seen in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident." ---- James is watching the television show Little House on the Prairie. The episode is "Remember Me, Part 1." In the Season 3 episode "Tricia Tanaka Is Dead" James explained to Kate that he was sick with mono as a kid. James missed two months of school and the only TV channel they received aired Little House on the Prairie. In the Season 5 episode "LaFleur" James also brought Juliet a sunflower as a sign of his love for her. ---- This is Charles Widmore a wealthy industrialist and a very dangerous man. As seen in the Season 4 episode "The Shape of Things to Come" Widmore sent a mercenary team to the island to capture Benjamin Linus. The mercenaries also had orders to kill everyone on the island. Widmore was once the leader of the Others but was banished from the island by Ben as seen in the Season 5 episode "Dead Is Dead." Widmore has searched for the island for years and is back for the first time. Widmore helped the real John Locke find the Oceanic 6 so Lock could convince them to return to the island. Widmore warned Locke that a war was coming to the island and if Locke did not return to the island the wrong side would win. Sawyer means that he and Widmore cannot trust each other at all. Act 6 "New Otherton" is Sawyer's nickname for the DHARMA barracks where the Others also lived for a time. The DHARMA Initiative built the sonic fence as protection from the smoke monster as seen in the Season 3 episode "The Man Behind the Curtain." ---- This is a flash sideways difference. In the Season 1 episode "Outlaws" James shot and killed a man in Sydney who he thought was the real Sawyer but he turned out to be the wrong man. Kate is on the run from a U.S. Marshal. Sawyer helped her escape LAX in the Season 6 Premiere, "LA X." Category:Season 6